


Change of Heart

by sadiejane35



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadiejane35/pseuds/sadiejane35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curt and Riker start filming on Glee and slowly become closer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things where just so crazy right now, He was hurrying toward the next set; he knew he was going to be late. Hopefully they would understand since it was his first day on set. 

He hadn’t slept well the night before he was so nervous. He couldn’t believe he landed a role on GLEE. The script he had received the week prior showed it would be a small role. But he was ok with that. It go his foot in the door, so to speak. 

Kim had given him a good luck kiss on his way out the door this morning. But it seemed to him luck wasn’t on his side at the moment. 

In his rush to get to the set he didn’t really pay attention to his surroundings. He had almost reached the set when he ran into a tall, slender wall. He fell back on his butt, in a daze he looked up to see the most beautiful eyes ever. He blinked a couple times, shook his head and tried to look at the rest of this beautiful illusion in front of him. 

It took him a few moments to hear that someone was talking to him. Then he realized it was the illusion talking.

“Hey, Dude are you all right?” the blonde angel asked in concern.

“Um yeah sorry, I ran into. I’m late and wasn’t paying much attention.” Curt said softly

“Hey, No its ok it happens and I know what you mean it crazy here. I thought with the Fam was crazy this is so much worse.” He said with a laugh.

It was at that moment that Curt realized he recognized the Blonde, Him and his siblings had a band if he remembered right something 5. Just then the blonde reached out a hand to help Curt up. He took it a bit unsure at first, but was easily pulled to his feet by the taller boy. The boy helped him dust off them then walked on to the set. 

They made it just barley they heard their names being called down the hall. They both raced up to the man talking, death out of breath. 

Brad smiled at the both of them. “Well I know your Riker.” He said indication the tall blonde. “So that makes you Curt. “ He said pointing to me. 

I nodded trying to catch my breath. “Well we start filming soon we are waiting for Chris and Darren o get from the other Set. You two sit down and read over the script some more while we wait. Get to know the other guys you will be working closely for awhile so you might as well get comfortable with each other,” He said walking away. 

Riker and Curt looked over at the group of guys. Brad had indicated Curt normally wasn’t the sky type. But this boy was making him feel all sorts of things he didn’t understand.   
He and Riker made their way over to the group, who were laughing at something.

One of the guys pulled them into the group asking questions a mile a minute.

“Hey there, I’m Telly. Who are you? Are you excited? What character are you playing? “He said all in a rush. 

“Tel man calm down let them breath and get a chance to answer. “ A tall built blonde said. “Hi, I’m Jon and ignore Tel he’s had too much sugar. “He said extending a hand out to the pair.

“I’m Riker”

“And I’m Curt, Nice to meet you. Has for his questions I’m very excited. I will be playing Nick.”

“And I play Jeff, This is so very cook I’m very excited to be doing this. How about you guys?” Riker said bouncing slightly. 

Curt watched the blonde, who was so very energetic. It was unreal how much energy he seemed to have. 

The tall black guy gave a toothy grin. 

“Well I’m Titus and this is Dom and Aaron.” He said indicating the shorter dark haired guy and the other tall blonde both smiling and nodding. 

“Welcome to the Warblers hope you will enjoy it.” Dom said with a huge smile.

Just then they heard Brad calling over to them. “Warblers come and meet Chris and Darren. You guys will be working a lot with each other. Darren and Chris meet the Warblers.” Brad said with a smile. “I will leave you to it. We will start practice for Teenage Dream in an hour. So be ready.” He said has he walked away.

To say Curt was intimidated wasn’t even close to how he was feeling. He knew of Darren from his theater group and just watching Glee and all Chris had done at such a young age, and still going strong, made him very nervous that he wasn’t has accomplished has these two. 

Curt looked around at the others and could see that he wasn’t the only one intimidated. Then Chris started asking them questions and that made the tension disappear. 

“Well guys, I hope you are prepared to be very busy. Things can get very crazy around here and filming each episode can take a bit of time. 

Curt and the rest of the Warblers looked a bit fearful at all this. They had heard that the filming schedule was brutal they just didn’t realize how brutal it could be. But this was the chance of a life time for most of them and they would not pass it up for anything.

‘I think we speak for most of us if not all, that we are happy for this opportunity and will work hard to do what needs to be done. It’s something that I know myself am looking forward to.” Telly said the others nodding in agreement.

“So when do we start learning all the steps for the song and the arrangement?” Riker asked a look of glee in his eyes 

Curt stood quietly to the side, just watching all that was going on. He paid close attention to Riker and his excitable nature. He made it so easy to get excited about what was going on. He just listened calmly has Chris explained that they would be learning all the chorography from Zach and that to expect that they would be busy with that for awhile before they would actually get into character and film the scene. He was so intent on what Chris had to say that he hadn’t realized that someone was coming close to him until he felt his presence right behind him. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and turned slightly to see Riker right behind him. 

“You are awfully quiet. Is everything ok?” He said with concern in his eyes. 

“Yeah just a lot to take in you know. I didn’t expect that we would have to do all this I knew we would be singing but I’m not the best dancer in the world so I’m not sure about that.” Curt said a bit shyly   
“Don’t worry about it I will help you and I’m sure Zach will too. Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Riker said, squeezing Curt’s shoulder gently.

Curt smiled, blushing slightly; he wasn’t sure what was wrong with him. He never got nervous like this around other guys. “T…Thanks” He stuttered thankful at that moment Zach made an appearance. 

“Ok boys follow me to the studio. This first number won’t be too hard, since it will be the first time the audience are introduced to the Warblers we kind of want them to come across has traditional and stiff. He said   
“But be warned it’s not going to stay that way. Now the first scene we will all be doing together is for Teenage Dream. We will run through the steps a few times then we will try it with the music. Okay.” Zach said with a determined glint in his eye. 

Zach showed them the steps a few times before they started practicing with the background music. It took most of the day for them to get the footing right and towards the end he had them start practicing the song has well as the movements to get used to it.

“Ok , guys we will start from the top. Go home and work on the music part of it. We will try again tomorrow. You all have a good night and see you later.” Zach said with a wave and a smile.   
Curt gathered his stuff and was walking out when he was stopped by Riker. 

“Hey would you like to go for coffee or something a few of the guys are going and think it would be cool to get to know them better.” Riker said a bit shyly.

“Hold on let me let my gf know I will be home later.” He said has he started calling her. 

He missed the look Riker gave him. 

“Oh ok well just let me know I will be over there waiting if you can.” 

Riker went over to sadly wait for Curt. Dom and Titus noticed the look he had made when Curt said he was calling his GF. They went over to Riker to make sure he was ok. 

Before they got there they heard Curt talking to his GF it seemed like they were arguing he hung up the call and came over to the other three. 

“OK let’s get out of here.” He said a bit forcefully.

“Is everything ok?” Riker asked in concern. 

“Nothing you need to worry about. Let’s go get that coffee and get to know each other we are after all going to be around each other a lot for awhile.”He said with a faint smile.

They heading to a local coffee shop and talked for hours getting to know each other they all exchanged numbers before they heading home. 

Curt reluctantly got into his car to head to his apartment. He was not looking forward to it he knew there was another fight waiting for him when he got there.

Riker watched him get into his car with the look of dread and hurried over to talk to him before he could leave. 

“Curt, I just wanted to let you know if you need anything you can always contact me. I will help or do whatever you need. I don’t like to see anyone sad and you seem very upset. J…Just wanted to say I’m here if you need. OK.”

Curt looked at him in surprised and gave him a forced smile. 

“Thank you. I appreciate that. Have a good night Riker.” He said has he closed the door and backed out of the lot. Riker watched until he couldn’t see the car. With a sigh he got into his and headed home.


	2. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt wakes up to having his GF having left. He is not sure how to handle all this

CHAPTER 2

The next day dawned clear and bright. The sun came through the living room window right into Curts eyes. Curt had fallen asleep on the couch. Last night after he go home had been horrendous. Kim and He argued late into the night he still wasn’t sure what about. All he knew is that she told him to sleep on the couch and they would talk in the morning. 

He sat up, stretched and looked around a bit confused. Stuff seemed to be gone. He got up and hurried to the bedroom to find drawers and the closet open all of Kim’s stuff gone. He saw a not on the dresser he rushed to it and tore it open.

Curt,  
I’m sorry to do this. But we haven’t been us in awhile and I think, right now it would be better if you focused on your career you seem happier that way. I do care about you and if we could, I would like to remain friends. I just don’t see how we can work as a couple anymore. I will be with my family and have told them it’s a mutual decision. They love you and I don’t want to change that. Good luck and knock them dead.  
KIM

Curt slowly sank to the floor he never expected this. He sat there in a daze until his phone started buzzing, at first he ignored it, not really wanting to talk to anyone. But it kept ringing it would stop for a few minutes then start again.

He finally shook himself out of his daze, picked up the phone to notice that he had several missed calls and some voicemails. He unlocked the phone then called to retrieve his messages.

“Hey Curt, Dude where are you? We’re getting worried call one of us back ok.” Dom said over the phone.

Next one was Titus with pretty much the same message the last one was Riker.

“Dude, please pick up I got your address from personal I’m on my way over to check on you. I know something happened with you and your girl. I just want to make sure your ok.” Riker said in a rush over the phone.

Curt, at first wasn’t sure what to make of all this, he just met these boys yesterday and they were acting like they had known each other for a long time. He had never encountered this even in the plays he was in, they never got to close. He thought about this for a few minutes and then he heard a knock on his door.

He slowly got up off the floor to go answer the door. They kept on pounding at it. 

“Dude, come on answer your door. It’s Riker.” Curt heard has he got closer he slowly opened it to reveal a very concerned Riker.

“Oh Thank God your ok.” He rushed in drawing Curt into a tight hug. Riker pulled back to look at Curt closely and notice how he wasn’t really paying attention. He put an arm around his shoulders and steered him toward the couch after shutting the door. Once he got Curt sitting down Riker called Dom.

“Dom, He dude he’s ok at least I think, he seem to be a bit out of it can you tell Zach that I don’t think we will make it in today.

“Ri he canceled practice today a lot of us are sick. Do you guys need anything? Ti and I can come over there if you want us too.” Dom said sincerely 

“Dom let me see if I can find out what happened I will call back in an hour and we will go from there.” Riker said has he watched Curt closely. 

“OK Ri sounds good Just keep us updated. Bye for now.”Dom said

Riker hung up the phone and made his way over to Curt. Sitting down by him he noticed the paper Curt was clutching in his hand he gently removed it and was shocked at what he saw.

“Oh Curt I’m so sorry. This isn’t right I can’t believe she did this.” He said has he laid the letter dow he looked closely at Curt’s face and noticed the tears he was fighting. 

“Curt, you know it’s ok to cry. You don’t have to worry about me making fun of anything. It will help you to get rid of some of those emotions.” He drew Curt closer to him trying to show he was there to support him.

Once the strong arms where around him, Curt let out a sob and leaned into Riker’s chest clutching at his shirt, crying all the hurt and anger away.

After a few moments he started to calm down. He now was just embarrassed about the whole situation, to have Riker see him in this vulnerable stated didn’t make him feel any better about things.  
He pulled away trying not to look at Riker. 

“Dude come on please don’t do that, don’t hide from me. I told you I wouldn’t judge or make fun and I meant that. You needed to let it all go and that’s what you did there is no need to feel embarrassed.” He said soothingly.

Curt pulled away slightly looking at Riker in confusion. 

“I don’t understand why you are here? Why did you guys call? I…I have never had someone act like they care this much after just one meeting.” He mumbled wringing his hands nervously. 

“Curt, honestly I don’t really know why. I for one just feel like you’re a good person and someone worth getting to know. Has for Ti and Dom I really don’t know why they do, But I have to say I do like it. Im not the oldest anymore for one.” He said with a sly smile. 

The smile took Curt’s breath away, even with all that had just happened, Riker seemed to breeze in and make things seem all right. Curt was so confused about his conflicting feelings, on one side he was so sad that Kim was gone, but on the other was Riker with his infectious smile , grey eyes and exuberant amount of energy. He seemed to bring life to any room he was in. 

“I’m sorry you missed practice today. You didn’t have to come here you know.” Curt said softly “I just hope I don’t lose this job. It pretty much is all I have now.” He mumbled 

“We didn’t miss anything, don’t worry most of the guys are sick anyway so practice was canceled for the day. That’s not true, you don’t have just the job, and I will be here for you. So will Ti and Dom. We aren’t going to leave you alone now.”Riker said with a smirk and a gleam in his eye. He pulled out his phone, he happened to notice the Xbox set up and had an idea. He scanned the shelves quickly to see what games there where then said into his phone.

“Hey, grab all the stuff for ROCK BAND, bring the boys to the address I test to you ok. I will see you all in a little bit. Be careful.” He smiled then called Dom to have him and Titus come over has well. 

OK, Curt we are going to have company, go get yourself cleaned up and I will order food. What do you want to eat?” Riker asked.

Curt thought for a second. “Well since it sounds like a few are coming, I think Pizza would be the easiest but I don’t have much in the way of drinks here.” He said softly. 

“I will have Dom and Titus pick some up. Go on and compose yourself I will set up what I can while we wait.”

Curt went to his bedroom; he sat on the bed looking around at the mess. He really didn’t have the drive to do anything about it he kind of just wanted to lay down. Yet at the same time he was a bit excited to have Riker here. He decided that taking a shower might help him clear his head. 

He stood under the spray for a long time relishing the heat and the way it pounded on his shoulders, helping the tension go away. Has he got out he heard a soft knock on the bathroom door. 

“Curt, Dude you ok?” he heard Riker ask softly through the door. He wrapped the towel around his waist before opening the door, the steam billowing out into the bedroom Riker stood there a look of surprise and something else Curt couldn’t quite read. Riker turned hurriedly, trying to hide his blush, calling over his shoulder. 

“You better hurry, Dude, my brothers can eat a lot, there won’t be any pizza left for you if you don’t hurry.”

Curt watched him close the door; shrugging in confusion he dried himself and found some sweats and a t shirt. Putting them on and rubbing the towel on his head quickly to dry his hair. He finally felt composed enough to go see what awaited him in his living room.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lynchs , Dom and Titus come over to Curts house to keep him company

Curt went out to the living room to find it packed. Rock band was going and two tall boys where arguing over who was going to play what.

“I’m always drums let me try the guitar once in awhile.” The shorter of the two commented.

“I suck at drums, if we are going to win against Ross and Riker we need to do what we do best.” The taller boy said. A blonde girl was sitting between Titus and Dom, looking bored at all the commotion. 

Curt stood at the entrance taking it all in; he liked the friendly rivalry these boys seemed to have. A smile began to form has he watched the bickering.

Riker heard the soft footfall behind him; he turned slightly and saw Curt watching Riker and Ratcliff arguing over the guitar. He noticed the smile slowly creeping onto his face. He was happy to see that. Curt looked better than he did when Riker had first got there. He got up and went over to Curt grabbing his hand, startling Curt, dragging him over to the couch with his sister, Ti and Dom. 

“Curt I would like you to meet the rest of R5, my sister Rydal, my brothers Rocky, Ross, Ryland and our friend Ratcliff. Guys this is Curt our fellow Warbler.” He said with a huge grin. 

“Hey Curt it’s good to meet you, thanks for inviting us.” Rydal said getting up to hug him. Surprising Curt with how open and friendly they all seemed to be. The rest of the Lynch’s came up and greeted him alone with their friend all making small talk and asking him what he was interested in and if he was excited to be starting GLEE.

Curt slowly started to relax more and more around the Lynches and TI and Dom. It was helping him forget how his morning started. He still wasn’t looking forward to them leaving he wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle that but for the time being he enjoyed the company and the atmosphere that they brought with him. 

It started to get late and the Lynches had to get home they all had an early morning tomorrow. Riker, Curt, Ti, and Dom had to be back on set to start filming on the first Warbler scenes  
.   
‘Well, Curt, Titus, Dom, it was good to meet you all, But we need to get home some of us still have school in the morning.”Rocky said with an evil grin towards Ross and Ryland. “Hope we can all hang out again soon. I’m sure Riker has told you but you are all more than welcome to visit us anytime as well. “He said has he reached his hand out to shaking hands with the three Warblers. He smiled and pulled Curt into a hug.

“Just know that if you need anything or someone to talk to you can contact any of us ok.” He said softly near Curt’s ear. Rocky could tell right away how Riker seemed to be attracted to this guy and he seemed like a nice guy. He also knew that Riker was still not sure about what he wanted and who he was in regards to having a relationship, he just hoped that these two could become friends for now and maybe they would help each other with the rest later. The look of shock and confusion was on Curt’s face most the night like he didn’t know what was going on or what to feel about the whole situation. But Rocky also noticed how he watched Riker closely, throughout the night. It was going to be a long process with these two, He would have to talk to the rest of the Lynches and let them know what he thought. 

The rest of the Lynch’s and Ratliff all got up to head out leaving Titus, Dom and Riker with Curt. 

“Roc tell mom and Dad I will see them later ok, probably after work tomorrow I will be staying here with the guys.” He said has he got up to see them all out. At the door he stopped Rocky and said “You can explain to Mom and Dad what happened if you want, I…I just don’t think he should be alone right now. You didn’t see him when I got here Roc he seemed so lost. I know this is all weird that I already made friends with these guys but it was so easy and I knew something was wrong last night before we left from our coffee outing the four of us went on, then he never showed up this morning and he just seemed so excited to be there that first day that I had a feeling something was going on. Thankfully most of the guys where sick so things where canceled today. But even if they weren’t I think I would still be here. I don’t know what’s going on Roc… I’m so confused but I want to make sure he’s ok, Is that weird?”Riker said rubbing the back of his neck in confusion and uncertainty looking at his brother for approval.

“Ri, Its ok I know you’re confused. No I don’t think its weird how you are feeling. But please be careful the both of you, I don’t want you to get hurt, and right now I don’t think he can handle anyone but a friend.   
Just be there for him and take it slow if things are meant to happen they will. After all you will be spending a lot of time together, that will make it easier to get to know one another. I also know you are confused about what you should be feeling with him. Ri be very sure of your feelings before you do anything ok. Remember we all will love you know matter what. You can’t always help who you fall in love with after all. We will support you and if it’s with Curt or someone else we will be there for you. But I got to say he seems like a nice guy and it sucks that he’s going through what he is but maybe there is a reason for that don’t you think?” He said patting Riker on the back before pulling him into a hug. “If you need anything at all tonight just call we will be here if you want us to come back. I know Titus and Dom are here but you’re just barely getting to know them. Don’t hesitate to call at any time ok. Love you bro. night.” Rocky said has he went to the van where the rest were waiting for him. He got in and started the van. Noticing how Riker was watching them leave.

Riker slowly turned back into the house to see that Titus and Dom had fallen asleep against one another and that Curt seemed to be off in his own world again. He went over to Curt, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Hey come on let’s get you to bed. Tomorrow is going to come quicker then we like has it is. I will sleep in the chair out here, but let’s get you to your bed.” He took a hold of Curt’s hand again to lead him to his room. Dropping his hand when getting to the bed, he drew the covers back and gently pushed Curt down onto the bed, helping him lay down before covering him back up. Has he turned to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist and a soft voice ask. “Please don’t go Riker I….I don’t want to be alone tonight. I…I would like you by be but if that’s too uncomfortable can you make a bed on the floor. Please don’t leave me in here alone.” He whispered sadly. 

“How about I go find some blankets and cover the other two up then I will come back and sleep on top of the covers ok. Just give me a few minutes and I will be back.” Curt gave a small nod and let his hand drop trying to keep himself calm has he watched Riker go out to the living room. 

Riker was so confused he didn’t want to leave him, he could see how sad and lonely Curt was feeling and he wanted to be there for him. But he wasn’t sure how to take all that was going on within himself. The fluttering feeling wasn’t going away. Ever since he had met this man it was there and he wasn’t sure what to make of it. He was afraid that by doing this it would make things more confusing for him and he didn’t really need that right now, neither one of them did. Curt having just been dumped and Riker not ever having felt this way for anyone before was going to make things complicated. Riker pulled out his phone, pushing a button he dialed Rocky. 

He waited patiently has it rang three times before Roc answered it.

“Roc, am I on speaker?”

“No Ri we just got home unloaded the van now. What’s going on? I didn’t really expect to hear from you already.”

“Roc, I don’t know what to do. He doesn’t want to be left alone. He…he wants me to stay in his room with him. I don’t know what to do I mean I could always sleep on the floor but I don’t think that’s what he meant. I don’t know what to think or how to feel I know there is a connection there I can tell that much at least on my end but I don’t want to get confused about it being more from him. I know right now he’s not in a good emotional state. I want to be there like he needs me too but at the same time I …I’m scared what if I get attached. What if he never returns those feelings, if I start to get them?” He sighed into the phone wishing things weren’t so complicated. 

“Ri If you already feel this strongly about what’s going on with him I think it’s a little late to worry about you getting attached. I don’t understand how it is that you are so quickly but you are. If you want to be there for him then do it. Just maybe sleep on top of the covers or something I know that won’t really stop what you’re feeling but it will put some kind of physical barrier between the two of you at least until you both figure out what the hell is going on. Just so you know though I have a feeling you won’t have to worry about those feelings never being returned. I was there tonight you know and he was watching you pretty close almost has much as you where watching him. Just take things slow for now let him come to you when he’s ready I don’t think this is something you can push on him. Just try and be his friend for now ok. I know it’s going to be hard but be patient bro. your feeling are so strong already that I don’t think that will change anytime soon. Ok Im going to talk to mom and dad what do you want me to tell them? Or is that a step you’re ready to take yet?”

“Roc, that’s just it I have never felt this way about anyone period boy or girl. So what would I really tell mom and dad? I mean I know I have feelings for him but could I really say for sure that I’m gay I mean I think some girls are pretty too I just never was attracted to them has more then something pretty, but with him I want to touch him, I want to be his shoulder to cry on, I want to be the one he goes to for anything. I guess if that means that I like guys then I’m fine with it. I’m just scared of what is going to happened you know I mean how will others react? How will the fans? Will this affect my job?”

“Ri you’re thinking to hard about this. Has for the show pretty sure that doesn’t matter. Since one of the main actors/characters is gay. So I don’t think that will be a problem and I’m pretty sure the warblers that you will be working with are all fine with that too. Has for the fans we will cross that bridge when we get there. For now you just worry about yourself and what you are feeling don’t worry about all the rest. OK. “  
“Ok Roc, Thank you for listening and understanding. I better get back in there I will talk to you later and let you know how things went. Tell mom and Dad I love them and see you all tomorrow and warn them I might see if I can convince Curt to come over there. I’m not sure how he will be for awhile; I think he might like the company.”

Ri, you know that won’t be a problem but I will let them know. Have a good night and try and get some sleep. “

Riker sighed has he hung up the phone he went in an rummaged through the hall closet finding some blankets and putting two onto Titus and Dom who where both still passed out on the couch. He snickered at how they were sleeping if they stayed the way they where they would be so sore. He snuck a picture of them and then headed down the hall to Curt’s room. He found Curt where he left him he was still wide awake, looking so sad and alone. He slowly climbed on to the bed on top of the covers laying down close enough but not too close to Curt. Curt had rolled over to watch him get comfortable. 

“Thank you Riker. I know this wasn’t what you had planned tonight and I’m sorry but I really appreciate all of you coming over to try and cheer me up.” He said softly. 

Riker rolled onto his side facing Curt. “No problem Curt that’s what friends are for right. Now let’s try and get some sleep.” He said trying to relax, which he found to be very difficult being so close to Curt but he eventually fell asleep once he heard Curt’s breathing slow down, indicating that he was asleep. He awoke later confused at what had woke him up. He looked around and noticed Curt was rolled into a ball crying softly. His shoulders shaking has each sob racked his body, Riker hesitated only for a few moments before moving closer and pulling Curt next to him.

“It’s ok Curt I’m here let it out. “ He said has he rubbed Curt’s back feeling the tears soak into his shirt again. His heart was breaking at how much this was hurting Curt. He heard the door open and a light fell across the two of them, he looked up to see Dom and Titus in the doorway. 

“Is he alright?” Dom asked quietly

“Honestly, I don’t know this is the second break down hes had. I don’t really know what else to do.”Riker said with concern.

“Well do you think he needs more or maybe someone else I mean what about his family?” Titus asked

Riker felt Curt shake his head. “They can’t ….they are in Texas.” He mumbled. 

“Ti can you or Dom come over here and take my spot I will see if I can call my mom or something.” He said has he tried to get up only to have Curt hold him down where he was.  
“Please don’t leave me i…I don’t want anyone to leave me please. “ HE mumbled into Riker’s chest.

His sadness causing Riker to tear up and looking up he noticed the same from the other two. 

“Ok Curt, I won’t leave but I’m going to call my mom I think she can help you with this ok.” All he got from Curt was a nod in agreement so he laid back down while Curt curled back around him. He knew he would be waking up his mom possibly the house but he didn’t know what else to do. He waited for the phone to ring a few times before he heard a groggy hello. 

“Hey mom, I…I’m ok but I was wondering could you come over here I don’t know what to do. I cant get him to calm down I think he might need a moms touch and his is in Texas would you be willing to come over and help him. I know you haven’t met yet or anything but I …. I think he needs someone besides me.”

“Yes Ri but you know you have pretty much woken the whole house so hope he doesn’t mind company. Dad is getting the stuff together we will bring sleeping bags or something for the kids but they didn’t stop talking about all of your new friends so I’m pretty sure we won’t be able to leave without your brothers or sister.” She said fondly.

“Yes I kind of figured I will let the guys know here. See you soon and Rocky knows where we are at, but please hurry.”

“Almost loaded dear be there soon. Love you.” 

A bit later Riker, Titus and Dom heard car doors. Titus went to the door to let the Lynches in. He then showed Stormie into Curt’s room Dom left and again Riker tried to get up but Curt wasn’t having any of that. He looked at his mom to see what he could do. 

“Ri dear I think you’re doing fine, don’t leave but let me see if he will talk to me ok.” She said softly. She laid on the other side of Curt and rubbed his back gently. “Curt I know I’m not your mom but if you need someone to talk to or whatever that’s what I’m here for. “ She whispered 

He slowly turned, still holding onto one of Riker’s hands. He didn’t understand why he felt so much better with Riker there but he felt safe and cared for and when he looked up at this woman, who he had never met, looking at him with such concern and looking so much like Riker he broke down yet again flinging his arms around her he cried into her shoulder.

“I…I don’t know what I did. I don’t understand why she doesn’t want me anymore. I know things weren’t going the way they should and we talked about this job before I took it. She wasn’t really sure about it and acted like she was jealous that I would be hanging around all these boys all day. I just don’t understand why she would worry about that. I…I love…d her at least I thought I did. I just feel so hurt. Also I don’t understand why you are all doing this for me. Don’t get me wrong I …I appreciate it, it’s just so unexpected I just met Riker yesterday and here I am, hugging his mom and …and holding his hand I’m so very confused.”

“Curt honey, you did nothing wrong. It kind of sounds like there was something going on long before this. She might have felt insecure about you being at someplace that you already seemed to love. With people you already become close too. I don’t have all the answers. But just know that we are a very loving family and we tend to care for people who we think are worthy of it. If Riker feels that you are then we will accept you with open arms no matter what. There is nothing wrong with taken comfort when it is offered no matter who it is. If Riker makes you feel safe and secure there is nothing to be ashamed of in that. He is being a friend and wants you to feel safe and cared for. We all do that is why we all came. Not just me but the whole family. Apparently you made quite an impression. So be prepared you have just inherited some brothers and a sister along with another mom and dad I hope you are ok with that. “She said with a soft smile pulling Curt into a hug. 

Curt took comfort in the hug and finally fell asleep again with Stormie holding him and Curt holding onto Riker’s hand. The rest of the Lynches, Titus and Dom came in a bit later to see what was going on to find them all fast asleep. Dom went out to get one of the blankets Riker had put on him earlier and draped it over Stormie. They all went out to the living room to try and get a bit more sleep before their respective days started.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confusion feelings for both Riker and Curt

CHAPTER 4   
Curt awoke the next morning feeling warm and safe. At first it didn’t register that the person who was curled around him wasn’t female. He cracked an eye to see long blonde hair in front of him, then looking down he saw a long, thin, tan arm around his waist, he almost shrieked before he remembered what had happened yesterday.

Then all the conflicting feelings and issues came crashing down. He kind of felt the need to cry again but knew that now was the time to be strong. He was happy to have found some friends in Riker, his family, 

Titus and Dom. He relaxed back into the embrace almost dozing off to be woken up again by a cacophony of noise coming from his living room. He moaned trying to bury his head in a pillow, only to hear, “AWWW HOW CUTE RIKER IS CUDDLING WITH CURT.” 

Curt, blushing a deep red and felt Riker stirring behind him. His arm tightening around Curt, mumbling “Go away too early.” Nuzzling into Curt’s hair, causing Curt to blush even more, he was kind of liking the way this all felt, to have Riker hold him like he was. 

Just then he felt Riker stiffen up pulling away from Curt. “C…Curt I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to do that.” He mumbled in embarrassment. 

“Ri, Don’t worry it’s ok. But we should probably get up. Don’t we have to film today?” Curt felt a little hurt that Riker had pulled away, he almost felt like he was pulling away in disgust, but that was probably just how he was perceiving things right now. With all that had happened the last couple days he figured it was just his emotions going all haywire on him. 

Riker got up not really looking at Curt and headed toward the bathroom. He couldn’t believe he had cuddled with Curt. He usually wasn’t a cuddler with anyone but his sister and mom. Once he got into the bathroom and closed the door. He sank down to the floor trying to figure out what he was feelilng. He knew he was attracted to Curt. He felt that from day one. But he didn’t want to rush things or assume that Curt would even feel the same way. Right now was not a good time to be admitting any kind of feelings. Things where too new, and Curt was not in a good state of mind to even consider something like this, Riker decided at the moment he would just be a friend. At least that way he could have Curt in his life in some way. 

While Riker was having his moral dilemma, Curt was having one of his own. He smiled at Stormie has she patted his cheek before she went to check on everyone else. He was so confused, He couldn’t remember when he had slept so soundly, or how safe he had felt being in Riker’s arms. He wasn’t sure if all this was his confusing emotions from yesterday or if there was really something there. For now he would remain friends and concentrate on filming Glee. 

He slowly got out of bed hoping Riker would hurry, he really needed a shower. Has he got near the door he heard the shower shut off and some mumbling from the other side of the door. He went back to sit on the bed and wait. 

He didn’t have to wait long the door slowly opened, allowing steam to come out, then Riker stepped out nervously, towel wrapped low around his hips. At first all Curt could do was staring at this tall, lean, Adonis in front of him. His eyes started at Riker’s feet slowly traveling up taking in the way the water was dripping down his chest to his belly button and the light trail of hair that disappeared under the towel. He saw how pink and tight Riker’s nipples appeared to be. Then he looked up into those hazel eyes, His hair hanging over his forehead. Curt gulped and looked away has he blushed. He could feel the heat even in the tips of his ears. He was embarrassed due to the tightening in his pants; thankfully the blanket was hiding it from Riker. 

“Curt, Earth to Curt. “ Riker said snapping his fingers in front of his face. “Is it ok if I borrow something of yours for now, I’m not sure if mom brought any spares for me.” He said faintly 

“Yeah sure help yourself to whatever.” Curt said flustered has he hurried to the bathroom once Riker’s back was turned. He leaned back against the door banging his head repeatedly “Stupid, Stupid, Stupid, He’s just a friend you idiot.” He said admonishing himself. Slowly he pushed away from the door to get into the shower.

He got the shower set to the way he liked it and go in enjoying the warmth. Twenty minutes later he was in his room alone, drying off and getting dressed when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. “Are you decent? “The female voice called. 

Chuckling at the question he opened the door to reveal Stormie. She had a smile on her face, he saw Riker Dom and Titus behind her sitting on the couch talking. 

“I just wanted to check and make sure you were o.k. before we all leave. Also our home is always open if you need to talk or just don’t want to be alone.” She said has she pulled him into another of her motherly hugs.

He snuggled into her, sighing in contentment, He was beginning to realize how much he missed hugs and cuddling. Kim would cuddle some but not like he was used to. 

“Thank you so much for all you have done. It was so unexpected, you have done way to much I don’t want to impose more then I have. “He said softly

“It is not an imposition. Riker has taken a liking to you boys, especially you, that doesn’t happen often, He usually isn’t close to may but his family., He sees something in you that he finds special, therefore you and Titus and Dom have now become a part of our crazy family. I know things are confusing now. So please feel free to come talk to Mark or me at any time.” Smiling she turned, hugging Dom and Titus and Kissing Riker’s cheek causing him to blush. 

“MOMM!!!! You’re embarrassing me.”

She grinned and said. “Well I’m doing my job right then. “She turned and walked out to the rest of the family. 

Curt smiled, gathering up his wallet, phone and keys after noticing the time. 

“Thank you boys for coming over. I really appreciate it. I think we should head to the set I don’t want to miss anymore.” He quietly went to the door, hoping the others would follow.

Once all where outside he locked up with a small sigh, he was glad to be leaving for awhile but was not really looking forward to coming back here alone, later. He felt a soft touch at the small of his back. He looked up to see Riker watching him with concern. 

“Curt, let’s go. Don’t worry about later, if you want I can stay here on the couch until you fell ok enough to be here alone. Or you can always come to mine, and then you for sure won’t be alone.” He said with a grin.   
Curt smiled gratefully; squaring his shoulders he climbed into his car and waited for the other cars to back out so he could leave has well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt is very confused about his conflicting feelings and runs away.

Chapter 5   
It was a long day it took several takes of Teenage Dream for all the guys to get it right. Riker and Curt also had to do their scene with Chris a few times, Neither of them had many lines but it had to be just right for Ian, Ryan and Brad.

The hug seemed to be the sticking point of that scene. Either it was too long or not long enough. After several takes the directors where finally happy with the results. 

They were finally all released to go home for the day at least all the Warblers a lot of the other Glee cast had a few more hours of filming to do. 

Curt sighed has he sat down in the trailer shared by him, Riker, Dom and Titus. He was waiting to change out of his Warbler outfit. Riker was currently in the bathroom changing. Dom and Titus kept a close eye on Curt after the previous night. The three of them were concerned for Curt. They thought he seemed like a nice guy and this was a terrible thing to be going through right now.

They were all happy that they had started this adventure and that they could be there for Curt. 

Dom had a feeling that it might turn into Riker and Curt; it was just a matter of time of time. They were talking quietly amongst themselves, trying to draw Curt into the conversation with very little success. Just then the bathroom door swung open but no one came out. 

“I’m almost done, so if someone needs to use the bathroom I have no problems sharing.” Riker Called to the other three.  
Curt looked at Dom and Titus to see if they needed it first. He was willing to wait. 

“Go on Curt we can wait. Besides aren’t you heading home with Riker tonight? I know he said his mom invited you.” Dom said with a grin

“Um yeah I guess she did but I wasn’t planning on it, I don’t want to be a bother to anyone.” He said with a blush. 

Just then Riker came out; He had heard most of the conversation. He really didn’t like to hear how Curt thought he was an imposition.

“Curt, Please at least come for dinner. It’s not an imposition and I have a feeling if you don’t the boys will all just come over to yours and raid your fridge and take over the X-box again. My family likes you and they want to help. So please go get changed and whatever before I start to get calls.” He said has he flung and are around Curt’s shoulders.

Curt blushed then smiled softly. “OK dinner sounds good; I’m going to get cleaned up. Can you wait for me and I will follow you to your house?”  
Riker smiled and nodded in agreement he watched Curt go into the bathroom before turning to look at the other two. 

Dom was smiling and Titus had a huge smirk on his face. 

“What? DO I have something on my face? Don’t look at me like that.” He said letting out a frustrated sigh and blushing.

Well Ri I think I’m heading home. See you all tomorrow, tell Curt bye for me.” Titus said has he left the trailer, waving at the other two

“Dom, before you go can I ask you something?” Riker whispered nervously wringing his hands.

“Sure Ri, come sit, talk to me.” Dom said has he patted the cushion by him. 

Riker sat down with a small sigh. “Dom Im so confused.” He said burying his face in his hands.

“What about exactly?” he asked soflty. Rubbing circles into his back trying to calm the younger boy down. 

Riker glanced at the bathroom dory and then down to his hands. “H…how did you know that you ...” Riker was worried about offending Dom so he wasn’t sure how to word his question.

“That I swing for the other team, that im gay, either one works Ri don’t worry about offending me. “ He said sincerely. 

“OK, But how did you know. I’m pretty sure I do, but up until a couple days ago I never really thought about it. I have always thought there were beautiful people both male and female. I mean seriously, look at all the ones we work with, we have Chrod, Chris, Darren, Naya, Heather, Mark, Ti, Tully, You, Curt. And not only that but they are beautiful inside too, But the one that really changed how I felt, well I Don’t know if he even swings that way, But if he does I don’t think now would be a good time to approach him. But I want to so bad, even if it means I could be rejected. At the same time I just want to be there for him right now, be his friend, his shoulder to cry on I…I just don’t know what to do.” He sighed in frustration. 

“Well if you care for this person, all that you can do is be there for him. He needs to get his head on straight, But don’t give up either, I’m pretty sure that he will eventually share your feelings. Just be patient ok. If you ever need to talk just give me a call. I will help anyway I can.” Dom said had he got up pulling Riker into a hug.

At that point Curt came out and saw the two of them hugging for some reason he didn’t like it at all. He quietly snuck out of the trailer letting the door slam closed once he had hurried down the steps. He made it to his car before he saw Riker and Dom hurry out of the trailer. He started the car, peeling out of his parking spot before they could approach him. He rushed home unlocking his door with shaky hand. He bursts through finally having got it unlocked. After locking it back up he headed to his room to collapse on his bed, curling into a ball. 

Riker and Dom couldn’t understand what just happened. Riker didn’t know what to do he wanted to go after him but he had a strange feeling that Curt wouldn’t let him in. He slowly sunk down onto the step debating on calling Curt to see if he would answer, or just let his mom know that Curt wasn’t coming for dinner after all. 

Dom stayed near Riker until he knew what was going to happen. He didn’t want to leave Riker alone right now he wasn’t sure how he was feeling but he figured he was thinking he had just been rejected for whatever reason. He wasn’t sure why Curt had run, the only thing he could think of was that Curt was jealous and had made assumptions about what he and Riker where doing when he came out of the bathroom.   
“Ri, you need to talk to him. I…I think he is jealous and is assuming things about us. “He said quietly

“WAIT!!! What I don’t understand why would he be jealous? It’s not like we are dating. Not that I Wouldn’t want that eventually, but I thought he would need time to figure out what he wanted. I..I need to call my mom and let her know Curt isn’t coming to dinner. I want to go talk to him, but im pretty sure he’s not going to let me in especially if what you say is true. Dammit this just sucks!!!” He said pulling out his phone to call his mom.

“Hey Mom, Just wanted to let you know I’m running a bit late and well ummm Curt isn’t coming to dinner.” He said sadly into his phone. 

“Honey, what happened you sound so sad.” She said in concern.

“That’s just it. I don’t know I was talking to Dom about some things and when he was going to leave he gave me a hug. I … I think Curt must of come out of the bathroom at that time. Dom and I didn’t hear nothing until the door to the trailer slammed closed. We hurried out to see Curt in his car and before we could approach him he left. I don’t know if I should go over there or just leave him alone.” He said dejectedly 

“Ri, How about this, Dinner is almost ready I will fix up a plate for you two and meet you over there OK. Maybe he will let me in and I can convince him to talk to you. But Ri just remember he has been through a lot the last couple days and his emotions are going to be all over the place. So try not to take anything he does or says to hear. I can tell that he trusts you so just remember that OK. Also I will bring some clothes just in case. Will see you soon baby.”

“OK, bye mom I love you. See you there.” He hung up the phone, smiling sadly at Dom.

“Well, Mom will meet me there maybe she can see what’s wrong then we will see from there. Thank you again Dom for the talk. One other thing how did you tell your family and how did they take it?”  
“Honestly most of them knew before I did. They have always said they would love me no matter what; they have been true to their work. Does your family not know?”

“I honestly don’t know Dom, I have never really liked anyone before this, and it’s all new to me. But I’m pretty sure they would be fine either way. I know they have always believed LOVE IS LOVE saying, so for sure they would support me either way. “He said has he got up, brushing off his pants before heading to his car.

“Good I’m glad to hear that not everyone is has excepting, Just know if you have a problem, my door is always open. Keep me updated on how things go with Curt, OK.” He said hugging Riker before heading to his car. 

Riker sat in his car for a few minutes thinking about all that had happened the last few days. To say he was overwhelmed would be an understatement. His mind was still trying to process it all. He started the car and began the drive over to Curt’s. He hoped that Curt would talk to him, and that they could figure out what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Riker talk some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will eventually have smut i hope you are ok with this. Notice that there might not be good things said about Kim either im not trying to cause problems or anything. This is just something i would like to see happen to these two boys. Its all in my head. A very strange place indeed.

Curt heard a knock at the door he wasn’t sure he wanted to answer. He just wanted to be left alone, But he had a feeling whoever was at the door wasn’t going away anytime soon. He slowly got up pulling a shirt on has he headed to the door. Peeking though the peep hole he saw a smiling Stormie, So Riker must have called home to let his mom know that Curt wasn’t coming. He wondered what Riker told her. He slowly opened the door, letting her into his house. 

“Hello Mrs. Lynch. How are you?” He said quietly 

“Well Curt I would be better if you weren’t sad. What happened today I thought you were coming over with Riker after work? Are you ok?”She said watching Curt intently.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Lynch I did intend on coming over, It’s just …that well I saw something and got upset. I know I don’t have a reason to be. It’s not like I’m with this person, I’m not sure how I feel, and I’m confused and jealous, when I have no right to be jealous.” He said a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Curt I understand that you are confused, you have gone through a lot recently. If you truly care for this person give them a chance to explain things. It might not be what you think. I hope its ok but I had Riker meet me here. I brought dinner for the both of you. I think you need someone close. If you would rather; the two of you can come back to the house it’s up to you. I’m going to go get the stuff and see if Riker is here yet. If he is can he come in with me?” She asked in hesitation.

Curt looked a little worried but gave a nod in consent. He went back to his bathroom to check and make sure he looked decent before Riker came in. He couldn’t believe he was worrying about what another guy thought of his looks. He doesn’t remember ever being this self conscious about this kind of thing before. It was totally different with any girl he had dated. He was always self assured around them. Yet he felt intimidated by this boy, with the blond hair, hazel eyes and lanky frame. He sighed resigned with how he really couldn’t do much about the way he looked without drawing to much suspicion that he was trying too hard.

He heard Riker and Stormie come back in and start rummaging through the kitchen. He made his way slowly over to them. Stormie turned when she heard him. She noted the change in appearance and gave him a smile. She thought her Riker was who Curt was referring to. From what she knew of this boy she couldn’t be happier about the circumstances. 

“Can I help?”Curt said a bit unsure of what was going on.

“No, Curt I got it why don’t you and Riker set the table, I’m almost done serving it all up.” She said with a smile.

Curt nodded in agreement and went to gather everything.

“Will you be eating here Mrs. Lynch?” He asked quietly. 

“No it will just be the two of you. I have to get back to the house. Can’t let Rydel handle all those boys by herself, she does that enough while on tour.” She said with a fond tone. 

“Curt if you prefer after dinner you’re more then welcome at our place.” She said, looking at the confused looks of both boys where showing.

“No, that’s ok Mrs. Lynch I need to deal with this I can’t run to you all the time. And I hate feeling like a imposition I know you don’t feel that I am, but I need to do this for myself. I will never move on if I don’t. But…. Um Riker can stay if he would like. You don’t have to Ri. It’s totally up to you. I wouldn’t mind a bit of company.” He said blushing, not daring to look at Riker in case he was disgusted with the suggestion.

“Curt I would love to stay has long as you need me. I do believe Mom brought stuff just in case. If I get in your space to much just let me know and I will leave.” Riker said with a smile

Curt nodded in agreement and watched has Stormie finished dishing up the food. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized just how hungry he was. He sighed when the food was out in front of him. He inhaled the aromas and smiled his thanks to Stormie.

“Thank you Mrs. Lynch. You really didn’t have to do all this, I really appreciate it.” Curt said blushing.

“Not a problem dear. Now I’m going home if you need anything please call ok. Riker baby I love you don’t over stay your welcome OK. “She said giving both of them hugs before leaving. She turned at the door to watch the two of them and smiled. She sincerely hoped that things would go the way she thought they should. She really liked Curt and could tell that Riker did to. He very rarely got too attached; he generally kept his distance from most people. Curt she felt was a rare individual who had brought out a side of Riker that the family knew was there but didn’t get to see often.

Riker and Curt sat in silence for a few minutes just eating. Finally Riker spoke up.

“I’m not sure what I did Curt, but I’m sorry I don’t like seeing you hurt.” He said quietly scowling at his plate. 

“No Ri, I…I’m confused about some things. I just need to get my head on straight. I didn’t mean to interrupt or upset you and Dom. I was just kind of surprised I guess. Don’t worry thought I have no problems if you and Dom are together.” He whispered has he took another bite. 

Riker looked at him in shock then started laughing. “Curt you have it all wrong. I was asking Dom some questions and before he left he gave me a goodbye hug. There is nothing between Dom and I besides friendship. Besides there is someone else I’m interested in.” He said with a shy smile. 

“Oh really, what’s her name?” Curt asked politely the whole time his heart was breaking a little, not looking forward to the response. He took a drink of his soda while he waited for the dreaded answer.  
“Doesn’t really matter at the moment, because I don’t think HE feels the same way, besides there is a lot going on with him and I don’t think he needs another relationship right now.” 

Curt looked at him curiously. “Well have you told him how you feel, maybe he might like you but just needs time to get things in order.” 

“Honestly, I’m scared to. What if he rejects me or laughs at me. I’m not sure I could handle that. This is my first real crush and I’m so scared. I have no idea what I’m doing or what to expect. “Riker said breathlessly, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay.

“Hey Ri, if he does do that then it is his lose. You are a great guy; anyone should be honored to have you in their life. I guess I should call my family and let them know what is going on.

“Ok I will clean up in here you go call them, then we can watch a movie or something if that’s all right with you.” Riker said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue to get closer. Curt talking to his mom had reveled some things.

Curt went into his room to call his mom. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up. 

“Hey baby, how are you doing?” Mrs. Mega asked softly. 

“Hey mom, I’m doing ok I guess how are things there?” he asked in deflection. 

We are fine, but what do you mean you guess? What’s going on? Didn’t you start that new job? You seemed so excited about it. “She said in concern. 

“The job is great mom. In fact I have already made some friends. Which I guess you could say wound up being part of the problem. Kim left me a couple days ago Mom. Not really sure of all her reasons, but she said we haven’t been US for awhile, and that she wanted me to concentrate on my job and not worry about anything else.” He said mournfully. 

“Honey, you haven’t even been on that job a week right? Why didn’t you call me right away?” She said 

“I’m sorry mom I haven’t really been with it the last couple of days. Thankfully the guys have been great especially Riker and his family they have made sure I wasn’t alone the last couple of days, and have been making sure I am taking care of myself. In fact his mom made dinner and brought it over here. Riker is out cleaning up. Then we are going to watch a movie I think. He has been very kind mom.” 

“Curt, dear I’m glad you have made such good friends already. Can I ask though and don’t take this the wrong way, but well do you like this boy, I mean more then friendship?”

“Um why do you ask?” He replied softly

“Curt, listening to you talk about him, you just seem so happy. I haven’t heard you this happy in a long time. I am thinking this job and what happened with Kim may have been a blessing in disguise. If this boy makes you happy, be sure to keep him in your life, No matter what capacity that might be. I have missed this Curt so much. I would like him to hang around.” She said joyfully

“Mama really, If more than friendship happens, you would be ok with that? I’m not sure it will, but I know I plan on keeping him around in whatever way possible.”He said sincerely. He knew at that moment he meant it. Riker had shown him something that he had not known he was missing.

“Curt, if you’re happy, we will be happy. If it comes to that make sure he treats you right. I don’t want sad Curt again. Hopefully we will be able to meet him and the rest of your new friends soon. In the mean time take care of yourself and don’t hesitate to call whenever you need. You know we love you and miss you Curt.” She said tearfully.

“I miss you to. I’m pretty sure it will be awhile before I can visit there. Maybe you can come here sometime.” He said hopefully.

“Let me talk to your dad and find out. I will call you soon and let you know.”

“OK mom I love you.”

“Love you to bug. Take care.”

“I will mom bye.” 

“Bye sweetie.” 

Curt sighed has he hung up the phone. He saw he needed to charge it, so he plugged it in before heading back out to the living room.

He saw Riker looking through his movies. He took in how tall and lean he was. How very blonde his hair was, how his pants seemed to hug his hips but fell a bit loose down his legs. He tried not to linger on his butt but those pants accentuated it just right. He gulped, and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. He kept feeling like he shouldn’t have these thoughts about Riker he didn’t understand what was going on in his head right now. He gulped down a glass of water before he heard soft fool falls behind him, and then felt a hand placed on the small of his back. 

“Curt are you OK?”

“Yeah, Sorry, My mom just got me thinking a lot is all. I guess has she put it I haven’t been happy for awhile. I don’t really know what to make of that. Why didn’t I ever see how unhappy I was? I mean yeah I knew things weren’t always that great, but I didn’t realize that others saw that too. I mean what have I been missing, if that is the case. She said maybe this was all a blessing, the break up, the show, making new friends, Just so much to think about. I have to reevaluate everything in my life I think.” He said in contemplation has he leaned back into the hand on his back. It grounded him, made him feel safe. 

“Well I hope things work out, why don’t we go watch a movie and relax before bed. I have everything ready to lie down out there too when its time for bed.” He said has he grabbed Curt’s hand in hesitation. When Curt didn’t pull away he tugged him to the living room. They sat on the couch before Riker started the movie. He had decided that Avengers would be a good one. They watched most of it before Curt started to get drowsy. 

“Hey Curt, I think we should head to bed your falling asleep dude. We have another busy day tomorrow.” He said has he gently nudged Curt. 

“OK” He said has he slowly got up and heading to his room. At the door he stopped and looked at Riker. “You know you don’t have to stay out here. There is enough room on the bed if you are comfortable with that, I don’t mind sharing. But if not that’s ok too. Hope you get some sleep Riker.” He said quietly. Curt wasn’t expecting Riker to take up the offer. But at least he gave him the option he knew from experience just how uncomfortable that couch was. He stopped in the bathroom to brush his teeth, before he went back to the room and found a pair of shorts; he decided to forgo the shirt tonight, since it was pretty warm in his room. He got into bed and noticed how quiet it was. He was just starting to sleep when he heard soft footfalls coming into his room.

“Curt, you awake??? I would like to take you up on that offer if it still stands.” Riker said in hesitation.

Curt didn’t answer he just moved over and lifted up the blankets for Riker to climb in. Riker hurried over and got under the blankets, pulling them down around him. He lay close to the edge and started to relax. 

“Night, Curt.” He said quietly.

Curt smiled softly and said. “Night Ri, and you don’t have to be so far over I don’t bite you know, It’s not like we haven’t shared this bed before. “ He mumbled has he rolled over on his side facing away from Riker. He felt movement and then an arm hesitantly lay over his hip. Curt snuggled into the embrace and feel into a peaceful sleep. 

Riker awoke some time later, so very warm. He was going to shove the blankets off but realized he wasn’t the only one in the bed. He watched Curt has the moon fell on his face. His face seemed to be scrunched up in pain. He reached over and gently stroked his cheek. Only to have Curt lean into the touch, the wrinkles smoothing out on his brow has he sighed in contentment. Riker wasn’t sure about this feeling he was having. His heart felt like it was fluttering. He drew Curt closer and wrapped his arms around him and a leg over his, falling back to sleep with a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and Riker talk somemore and Curt jumps to conclusions about some things.

Curt woke to his phone ringing. He tried to move, but was able to get very far. He looked to see why and saw an arm wrapped tight around his waist. He smiled softly and moved out from under Riker’s arm to answer his phone. Upon picking it up he noticed the time, they were late for filming. 

“RI, wake up we are late for work. They just called. “He said has he shook him to wake him up.

Riker stirred confused about where he was at first. He knew he was warm and hadn’t slept that good in a very long time. He heard something about being late. 

“as matter” He mumbled trying to bury himself further into the pillows. Curt smiled at Riker shaking him again. “Come on Ri we have to go we are late for work.” He said pulling the blankets away from him. 

“na uh don’t wanna” Riker protested trying to reach for the blankets. “Riker don’t make me call your family to get you up. I am sure they have tricks for that and it would just be better if you got up on your own. I’m going to take a shower you better be up or else mister.” He said in amusement, Heading to the bathroom. He stepped under the shower after getting it the right temperature. His mind was racing. He was surprised at how well he had slept. It had been a very long time since he had slept that well or that late. He hoped that they wouldn’t be in too much trouble when they finally made it to work. He was in the middle of washing his hair when he heard a knock on the door. He hesitated only a moment before calling “It’s open” He was glad the curtain wasn’t see through. 

“Sorry Curt, But wanted to let you know that you didn’t have to hurry, we have a later start today and you and I aren’t filming all that much. So Zach said to get there when we can to practice the dancing. Did you want anything for breakfast I was going to run out and get some coffee?” He said in hesitation.

“Sure get me a soy latte and whatever muffin. If you need cash I have some in my wallet. Or I can pay you when you get back.” He said relaxing some more under the water now that he didn’t have to rush. 

“Don’t worry about it Curt. I will be back in a few minutes then it is my turn for the shower.” He said with a laugh as he headed out of the bathroom. Curt relished that laugh and wanted to hear more of it. He was going to try and make that happen. When he thought of this he was surprised that it was so important to him to make sure Riker was happy and safe. He definitely had some soul searching to do. He decided to get out of the shower before he used all the hot water. He was drying off when he heard the door open. He didn’t pay much attention; he just continued wandering around his room gathering his clothes. It was has he was pulling on his underwear that he heard a gasp, and then hurried footsteps. He turned and saw Riker’s retreating back. He blushed scarlet all the way down his chest. He hurriedly finished dressing and went in search of Riker. He found him on the front stoop, breathing deeply, looking out at the street. He sat down by him, placing a hand on his shoulder in concern and asked. “Ri what’s the matter? I’m sorry I should have closed the door.” 

“No its fine, I just didn’t expect that. I am sorry for just walking in there. I should have knocked to make sure you were decent. Your coffee and muffin are in the kitchen let’s go eat, then I will take a shower.” He said by way of deflection. 

Curt let him head into the house, following close behind. Things were slightly awkward and he didn’t know how to fix them. They ate quietly, and then Riker headed to the bathroom to shower. Curt cleaned up then sat on the couch to think. He was still in the same spot when Riker came out drying his hair. 

“Curt are you ok?” He asks softly sitting down next to him. 

“Are we ok? You seemed upset before breakfast. Did I do something wrong?” Curt asks nervously

Riker sighs. “No Curt its not you. “ Riker stood up and started pacing. “I’m not sure what's going on with me honestly. I have never...... never felt this way before and Its at a bad time so I can't do anything about it. “ He whispers not looking at Curt

“Wait? Felt what exactly. I don't understand what's going on.” Curt asked getting up to stand in front of Riker. “Ri, Look at me.” He says has he gently cups the younger boys face, pulling it up to look at him. “ Whatever I did I’m sorry.” He whispers wiping a tear that had escaped Rikers eyes. 

“NO, Curt its not you. I...I’m confused about these feelings I am having and not sure how to handle it or tell the person I am having them for. I don't want to ruin what we have.” He said his eyes still not meeting Curt’s 

Curt was confused to say the least. How did all this happen and what made Riker feel this way it has only been the two of them since last night so who could he be talking about. Curt felt a surge of Jealousy, He dropped his hands down and stepped back trying to keep himself composed. He had no right to be jealous after all. They weren't dating. It was way too soon after Kim leaving to even think like that. No matter how much he wanted to and didn't want to lose Riker to someone else it was clear that he would.

“I’m sorry maybe you should talk to him you won't know for sure until you do. “ He said softly turning to his room to go get his wallet and phone. “We should probably head out. “ 

Riker was taken back by the change of tone in Curt. He didn't know what he did. He wiped his face and went to gather his things heading out to his car without saying a word to Curt. When Curt came out of his room and noticed Riker wasn't there his heart sank. He didn't know what to do now. He would just have to put on a brave face and go to work. He wasn't sure how he was going to manage being around Riker all day especially if one of the guys was his crush. He headed out to his car locking the door behind him. 

Curt arrived soon after Riker did he headed to the studio avoiding most of the others. He just didn't really feel like talking to them much less being here. But he had a job to do and right now that was all that was keeping him going. So before entering the studio he put on a smile and walking in he saw Riker over by himself on the far wall. He didn't go over there opting instead to talk to Ti and Dom.   
Ti and Dom could tell something was up with the two of them. Dom had told Ti what happened the previous night and they had figured that both the boys were fighting the feelings they had for one another. To see them both so sad was not something they liked at all. They had a quick conference before Curt reached them. They were going to talk to the rest of the guys and see if they might help them with their plan on getting these two together. 

“Hey Curt, How are you feeling today. You kind of rushed out of here last night. “ Dom asks curiously 

Curt blushes and stutters. “Yeah sorry about that. Was just a long day and needed to get home. I didn't mean to be rude.” He said quietly 

Just then Zach came in . “Ok boys is everyone here? I hope so because we need to start practicing i know the dance for Teenage dream won't be too hard for most of you I am more worried about some of the more complicated ones. Lets start with the one for raise your class. Then go from there. Chris and Darren are filming some scenes right now so we'll just have to practice without them for the time being. Then a bit later i believe they wanted to film the Niff scenes. “ Some of the boys were looking at him in confusion. Zach laughed “well its a couple or bromance name for Jeff and Nick. Just like kliane is Kurt and Blaine. We in the office have decided to use the combined names for all we can when you guys film together just makes things a bit easier. I hope you boys are ok with it. 

Dom smirks and winks at Titus who then speaks up. 

“Wait do we all have these or just some of us. Because I think wes and david should be wevid if thats the case. “ He says with a snicker. Giving Tel a wink who rolled his eyes in response.

“Ti, you would think of something like that. “ Telly said. 

Zach just looked at them fondly. “Ok guys come on we got work to do and not much time to do it. Are you ready to work your asses off.” He said with a shout has he started the music and their trainer stepped in front of them to begin the grueling process of teaching them all the moves. 

They practiced late into the evening most of the guys ready to collapse by the end of the night. Not surprising to Curt was that Riker wasn't one of them he was a bit ball of energy. He had found out through all there practicing that Riker was a very good dancer and that he had been in classes since he was little with his siblings. Curt found it very hard to concentrate when he was stuck behind Riker during most of the practice. Riker was very distracting in the way he moved so fluidly and was even up front with the instructor helping where he could. Several times Curt found himself watching Riker’s ass and the way it moved. 

When he realized what he was doing he would blush a brilliant shade of red and hope no one noticed. Unfortunately for him several of the guys had noticed and started talking among themselves to see what they could do. 

Curt sighed with relief when he was finally able to sit down. He hadn't really sat down since lunch and his stomach was rumbling in hunger. He sat for a few minutes before getting up to head to his car. He waved bye to the others has he headed out. Not really paying much attention to what was going on , he didn't notice that he had someone waiting for him by his car. When he looked up to see who it was he almost panicked and went the other way. He so didn't want to talk to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt is confronted by the Lynch boys

Curt resigned himself to this confrontation. He had a feeling it would come. He slowly made his way to his car and the boys standing around it. “What can I do for you boys?” He asked quietly. Rocky, Ryland and Ross all looked at him in confusion. “We want to know what is going on. Riker came home upset and we don't know why what did you say to him?” Rocky asked a bit angrily. 

“I don't know why he would be upset with me, everything was ok when we came to work. We weren't really talking but he had told me about having feelings for someone and I told him maybe he should talk to him. 

Thats all that happened. What does that have to do with me.” He said with a sigh not understanding what he had done wrong he had tried to be supportive. Even if he was jealous of Riker’s crush. “I am just trying to be a supportive friend.” He said going around Rocky to get into his car. 

“You know you're an idiot right?” Ross said in exasperation. “Can I ask when did he confess this to you?” 

Curt looked at him in confusion, “I guess it was after he ... well he walked in on me getting dressed and then ran out. Why does that matter.” He said looking at the boys for an explanation

“You are so totally clueless aren't you, IT’s you, you idiot , You he is having feelings for.” Rocky says in frustration running his hands through his hair. 

Curt at first couldn't believe what they were saying it couldn't be true why would Riker have feelings for him. He was so messed up right now and Riker could do so much better.

" Wait!!!!What you don't know what you’re talking about why would it be me he has so many out there he can choose from I'm messed up I have no idea whY I ..I don't want that for him." He whispered

"Curt, do you care for my brother?" Rocky asked kneeling in front of Curt t see him better.

"More than you can imagine." He whispered tears in his eyes.

"Then stop pushing him away, he was upset today when he called at lunch. He didn't understand why you got so distant. You two need to sit down and talk about this before you hurt each other more then you already have." Rocky said earnestly 

Curt looked at the tall boy and mumbled. " I'm so scared to though I mean I just got out of this relationship, one where I'm not even sure what happened for to fall apart. I don't want to hurt Riker anymore than I already have I need to figure out myself before I ask him to be more than friends but at the same time I'm scared I will lose him." He said honestly

Rocky smiled sadly. "Curt I know you have gone through an awful lot lately, all of us especially Riker wants to be there for you. Why don't you come over for dinner and maybe you and Ri can talk about all of this. What do you say? If you want I can drive you over and Ross and Ryland can follow." Curt got out of his car and went to the passengers side. A few moments later after Rocky called home with the change of plans they were on their way. 

Curt was silent during the ride over. He was still in shock that it was him Riker was talking about. He was so scared that he would mess this up too. 

"Rocky are you sure its me Riker is talking about. If so WHY I mean I haven't really been my best since we met. I have been a total mess crying and just not with it. I have so much emotional baggage right now, why would anyone want me."

"Curt, honestly I don't know. Riker usually doesn't attach himself to anyone like he has to you. Even with us he's more attached to Ma and Rydel more than the rest of us. Don't get me wrong he does love us. He just doesn't show it , I have seen him show so much affection towards you, he obviously sees something in you that he likes and he wants to be around you a lot. So in short Curt you are something special to my brother. I wouldn't take it lightly." Rocky said as they pulled into the Lynch's driveway." Now Riker doesn't know you were coming. I wasn't sure how he would react, hopefully Mom has him busy doing something at least until we get into the house. " 

"Are you sure this was a good idea, I don't want to cause any problems. Maybe I should just go home." He said has he rounded the car before he remembered that Rocky had the keys and he was already heading up the walk. Curt sighed and followed him in trepidation.

Upon entering the house he was pulled into a huge hug by Stormie and Rydel he smiled softly at the girls before he got the nerve to look around. He saw him as he was coming out of the kitchen. Riker made a funny sob like sound before he raced up the stairs slamming a door. 

Curt sighed "I'm sorry maybe this was a mistake , Rocky where are my keys I should go." 

Rocky stood blocking the door, shaking his head. " No Curt you are going to get up there and talk to my brother. This is getting fixed tonight. I even have Ti and Dom on my side in this and have they something planned for tomorrow if you don't fix it tonight, now go tell him how you feel Curt." Rocky said with a frown pointing to the stairs. 

Curt sighed and made his way slowly up the stairs. He wasn't sure how he was going to fix this. But knew he needed to, and he sure didn't want to see what Ti and Dom had planned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riker and Curt and get things out in the open.

Once Curt made it to the top of the stairs he followed the sound. It seemed that Riker was playing something on his guitar. Curt approached the door cautiously. He wasn't sure what he was going to say. He still was in a state of shock from what Rocky and Ross had told him. He just couldn't believe it was HIM that Riker was talking about. Why would Riker want to have anything to do with him right now. He was not really in the right state of mind after all that had happened the last week.  He hadn't been at his best at all.  What exactly did Riker see in him.

He sighed and braced himself before he knocked on the door.

“GO AWAY” He heard.

“Riker please talk to me.” Curt said softly

Curt was startled when the door was jerked open.

“What exactly do you want me to say Curt. I don't know what to do. I have a crush on you and I am pretty sure right now isn't a good time and don't even know if you will ever return these feelings. I am frustrated I hate to see you hurting and I just want to be there for you and hold you but I don't think you would want me to. “ He shouts tears falling down his face. He turns back into the room trying to avoid looking at Curt.  Curt reaches out and grabs his hand, turning him back toward him. With his other hand he reaches up and wipes the tears off Riker’s cheeks.

“RI, Can I please come in and we can sit down and talk. “ Curt asks hesitantly

Riker nodded and walked into the room going to sit on his bed. Curt followed him in closing the door behind himself. He sat down by Riker, trying to figure out where to start.

“Honestly Ri, I am not sure how to handle all  this. I am very confused right now. I just got out of a relationship that I don't even know what happened for it to go bad in the first place. The last thing I want to do is hurt you Riker, I am really starting to like you, but I want to be sure, you make me feel things I have never felt before. Honestly it scares me. These things  I am feeling are so different, I love being around you, you make the room light up, your laugh is infectious, your energy is limitless. You seem to love everyone around you.  I don't know if i deserve all that. I have never in my life been nervous like I am around you. I am not saying thats a bad thing. I just don't know how to act around you. I do know that when you hold me or we fall asleep together I have never slept so good or felt so safe has I do with you. I love that, I want that, But I want you to be sure too, because right now I am still upset about what has happened.

Riker looked at him and smiled sadly, He cupped his face in both his hands. “ Curt, I am not saying we have to jump into a relationship right away, I just want you to know that I will be here for you and want to help you through all this, Then maybe once you figure out what is going on we can try moving forward.  But please don't push me away. Let me hold you when you need that or be your shoulder to cry on. Let me keep you company so you don't get lonely, let my family comfort you. They love you too and just want to help. “

Curt looked at Riker, tears in his eyes.  He could really fall for this boy, it wasn't going to take much. He desperately wanted to show him how much he did care but at the same time he didn't want to cause any problems. He had to make sure his head was on straight and that he knew exactly what he wanted. It looked more and more like he wanted this tall blonde Adonis in front of him.

“OK Riker I won’t push you away, I will let you know if I need that shoulder or anything else. I would love to be around your family some more if they will have me. I just hate to be a burden to anyone. “ Curt said glancing at his hands in his lap so he would stop looking at Rikers lips. Riker had noticed that he was looking at him and was hoping it was the same thing he was doing. He just really wanted to pull Curt into a kiss. “Curt, look at me” Riker said softly, “ You are in no means a burden. Please stop thinking you are. But I have a question and it doesn't have to mean that we jump into anything, but can I please Kiss you.” He whispers blushing a bright red.

Curt gasped, “ I.....I would like that” He says softly. Riker jerks his head up and smiled before leaning in and tentatively brushing his lips on Curt’s, before he pulled too far back Curt reached up cupping his face and leaning close he kissed him harder, Curt didn't want to stop it felt so good to have Riker this close. He tasted so good. He hesitantly licked Riker’s lips , Riker gasped and Curt took advantage and thrust his tongue in. He brushed his tongue along Rikers , behind his teeth and the roof of his mouth, trying to memorize the feel and taste of it. They finally pulled back when they were both short on air.

“W...OW “ Riker stuttered, his eyes blown with lust, he smiled shyly and pulled Curt close. Curt sighed and smiled at him. “ Yeah that was......just..... yeah.” He said not really knowing how to describe what he was feeling. It was totally different than anything he had ever felt before. Kind of toe curling, mind numbing sensations. He smiled shyly.  “ I think I could get used to that. “ he whispered, blushing. Riker grinned big, “ Me too”  Just then they heard a knock on the door.

“Come in “ Riker called the door opened to reveal a worried looking Rocky, when he saw the smiles he sighed with relief.   “ So I take it you guys worked things out?”   he asked.  Curt smiled at him blushing and   said.  “Yes, Thank you Rocky for making me do this. “ He said. Rocky  just nodded and said. “ Dinner is almost ready you  two might want to make an appearance soon. “ He said smirking before closing the door. Curt looked at   Riker , stood up and held out his hand to  help    Riker up. Riker smiled taking Curt’s hand and they both headed down the stairs.  

Upon entering the kitchen  the rest of the Lynch’s were seated around the table.  With two spots open next to  each other.   Riker blushed but pulled Curt over to the  chairs and  they both sat down. “Thank you  for letting me stay for dinner Mr and Mrs. Lynch. “ Curt said softly. Just realizing he had never really talked to  Riker’s father. He was honestly a  bit nervous about meeting him. IT was bad enough with all the brothers but Mr. Lynch looked a bit intimidating. Curt  kept  quiet throughout the meal, trying not to touch Riker too much or  cause any   problems with the man of the house.

Riker could tell Curt was nervous and  wasn't sure at first why, then he realized that this was the first time he ever really spoke to his dad.  He reached under the table and grabbed his hand giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Curt, honey how are you doing? “ Stormie asked.

“A bit better, thank you for asking “ He said  softly.

“I am glad to hear that. How are you liking the job, I know Riker seems to be enjoying it.”

“Its great. I really like the people I am working with and its always something I have wanted to do. “ He said with a  smile.

“Have you always done this kind of thing?” Mark asked.

“Yes Sir. I was in a few plays in my   hometown. I really enjoyed that. Never really expected to get something like Glee but I have loved it.  

Mark smiled. “Well I am very happy you are enjoying it. It seems like there is a great bunch of guys there and happy that you have let Riker and them close. “

Riker blushed at what his dad said. “Dad” He hissed

“What son? Was I not supposed to say how much you have talked about Curt since you started.” He said with a grin.

Riker buried his face in his hands. “OH MY GOD, Just let the earth open up and swallow me whole. “ HE mumbled causing the family to laugh at his antics. Curt leaned in close, whispering “ Please don't do that I just found you.” He said pulling Riker’s hands down. “ I would miss you terribly if you did that Ri.” He said with a soft smile.

Stormie grinned at Mark. Nodded at the rest of the kids who all got up to leave the table, leaving the two of them alone.

Mark pulled Stormie to the side and said. “I like that kid, I hope things get better for him. I think he needs Ri and Ri seems to need him.”

“He actually is better than that first night I saw him and Yes i think they need each other I could see it that night. RI has never been that way with anyone and you didn't see how upset he was that night. He just seemed to want to make everything right in the world for Curt. I really think Curt is going to be around for awhile. It just might take a bit before they make anything official Curt has gone through a lot recently and I think he blames himself. He seems to be the type that doesn't want to rush into anything especially if someone is going to get hurt. “

“Well from the looks of things I am pretty sure we don't have to worry about that. “ Mark said with a wink Pulling Stormie into a hug. “ I am just glad they worked things out and that Ri seems so happy.”

Stormie smiled and said “ Yes it is a good thing to see after the last couple days. We might not see Ri much from now on you realize that don’t you?”

“Yes I know, Its fine it had to happen some time.” Mark said with a sigh.

Just then the boys came out hand in hand smiling at Riker’s parents. Riker asked softly, “Is it ok if I go to Curt’s for the night?”  
“Sure Ri, make sure you guys get to work. “ Stormie said pulling Ri into a hug then Curt

Curt blushed. “Don’t worry we will be there. Thank you again for dinner it was really good.” Curt said before reaching out a hand to shake Mark’s only to be pulled into a hug by the man. Startling Curt

“You take care of my boy ok.” He said with a smile after releasing Curt. Who was blushing a bright red.

“Yes Sir I will.” HE said glancing at Riker.

“I am gonna go get packed be down in a few minutes. “ Riker said as he hurried up the stairs.

Curt said bye to the rest of the Lynch and waited by the door for Riker. Once Riker came down and said bye to everyone they headed out.  Curt grabbing Riker’s hand as the walked to his car.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curt and riker have some alone time and get to talk more about things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a request for some smut i did a bit but not all the way. Sorry that will be later. They need to make sure of things before they take that very huge step. I hope this one is ok. Thank you all again for reading it. I am still amazed at the response :D

Curt pulled    up to his apartment.  Starting to finally feel happy after the last week. He turned to Riker, Blushing before he brushed a soft kiss on his cheek. “Lets go in and watch a movie, OK?” He asked. Riker smiled and nodded in agreement following him into his apartment. Riker took his bag into Curt’s room, where he slipped off his shoes and hoodie, placing the hoodie on the end of Curt’s bed.

He walked out to the living room to find Curt shuffling through his movies. He watched him for a few minutes before settling down on the couch to wait for him to decide on on.

Finally Curt pulled one out put it in the machine and sat down by Riker. “I hope you like this one, I wasn't really sure what you were into. So I picked Thor. “ He said with a grin.

Riker smiled. “That works anything super hero is always good. “ He said has he drew his legs up under himself before he leaned onto the arm of the couch. Curt frowned but didn't say nothing has the movie started.  He didn't want to do anything stupid, SO he sat quietly watching the movie for awhile before he felt eyes on him. He turned to see Riker watching him.

“What???? Do I have something on my face?” He asked in concern trying to wipe whatever it was off. Riker just smiled and shook his head before he straightened out his legs to lean closer to Curt. “No I was watching your mouth. “ He whispered before leaning in to kiss Curt. Curt gasped and before he knew it he felt Riker’s tongue push in. He moaned at the feelings he was causing. He wrapped an arm around his waist and one in his hair to hold him in place. They continued to fight for dominance, before Riker turned slightly gasping. “I’m sorry I just couldn't help myself. “ He whispered. His breath fanning Curt’s neck causing him to shudder.

“No RI there is nothing to be sorry for that was great. You don't ever have to be sorry for that.” He said turning Riker’s head to kiss him again.  Riker shifted and straddled Curt settling closer. His chest pressed up to Curt’s. Curt dropped his hands to Rikers hips gripping them tightly. He loved how this felt. Riker pulled back only to start kissing down Curt’s neck leaving little love bites along the way. Curt moaned has Riker began to suck at the spot where Curt’s neck met his shoulder.  Curt leaned his head back against the couch giving Riker more room. His hands beginning to roam. “Ri, God that feels so good. “ He mumbled. He felt Riker smile against him has he continued to suck and bite at his skin. Curt knew he would have marks that he would have to explain tomorrow but he couldn't bring himself to care it was feeling so good and he didn't want Riker to stop.

“Riker this is feeling so good, But maybe we should stop “ He mumbled not really wanting him too but at the same time they just barely decided where they were at. He didn't want to rush into anything.

“I know, I just have been wanting to do this almost since I met you. I can't really help it.” He said laying his head in the crock of Curt’s neck. He slowly climbed off of him. Sitting down beside him and curling into his side. “Lets watch the movie. I will try to behave myself.

Curt sighed pulling Riker close has the settled back to watch the movie. Curt found himself rubbing Riker’s arm and shoulder as they watched the movie. He couldn't believe how comfortable he was already with the situation. He smiled as he watched Riker.  Riker happened to glance up and said “What are you thinking?”  

“Just that I am happy your brothers made me talk to you. I never thought any of this would happen in all honesty. “ He said with a blush.

“But why, you should always be happy.” Riker said softly.

“I know, Just a week ago i was so sad, But starting Glee has been the best thing that happened to me. It brought me you and your family, and Dom and Titus. Just so many people who seem to care and want to help in anyway possible. Not really sure I deserve all of this but I will for sure not complain about it. “ He said  running his hand through Riker’s silky hair.

“Curt you deserve it just like everyone else. I hope you realize just how special you are. Like my mom told you I don't generally attach myself to someone like I have you. You are different.  I want to be near you anyway possible I am glad it was this way, but I would have been ok with just friends if it happened that way.  But I am very glad we talked and were able to get all this out in the open. I wasn't sure how much longer I would have been able to be around you without making a total fool of myself.” Riker said with a blush.

“Riker, I would never think that about you. You have been there for me when you for sure didn't have to. I really appreciate that you were. You didn't need to but you were.  I am also glad we can be together like this. I was pretty confused for a bit. I am sorry if i caused you any pain. I didn't mean to. But I know now what I want.” He said softly looking intensely at Riker.

Riker looked at him, blushing under his gaze. “There is nothing to be sorry for Curt. I knew it could be awhile before you figured things out, about what you wanted. I am so happy it happened sooner than I expected. I know my attitude the last couple days probably was a bit hard to deal with and I am sorry. I just wanted to be there for you so much and wanted to just hold you through all that pain, but at the same time I didn't want to push until I knew how you felt. I was trying sooo hard not to get too attached before you figured out what you wanted. But I couldn't seem to help myself. I really hope I didn't push this on you. If I did please let me know.”

“Riker you don't need to worry about that. I know what is going on and I am fine with the way things are going. I just don't want to rush into anything too physical yet. I am not saying I won't eventually want to but I want us to both be sure about our feelings and where we are going in this relationship before we do that. I have always felt that being intimate is something that you need to save for someone you love. Please don't take that like I don't care for you. I do , I just want to be sure of everything first you know. “  He said in a rush

“NO ,Curt you don't need to worry I know exactly what you mean. We can go slow, I totally agree with what you are saying. I know my feeling for you are pretty strong, but I have no problem waiting for us to go further. As long as we can make out , Because really that is just awesome. “ He said with a grin.

Curt smirked back. “Ohhh I have no problem with that.” He said pulling Riker into another kiss.  Riker moaned and kissed back loving how he felt.  He pulled back resting his forehead on Curt’s. “Lets finish the movie then maybe go to bed. We have to be up early for work after all.” He whispered, settling back into Curt’s arms to watch the movie.  Curt wrapped his arms around Riker and pulled him to his chest and finished the movie with him like that.  Before he knew it the credits where  rolling and he gently shook Riker awake to get him to go to the bed and lay down.

“Baby, the movie is over lets go to bed. “ He said softly.

Riker mumbled but got up and headed to the room sleepily. He stripped down to his boxers, before climbing into the bed. Curt followed suit and got in on the other side.Rolling onto his side his back facing Riker. He felt Riker shuffle closer and wrapped an arm around him pulling him to his chest. Curt sighed with contentment falling asleep quickly.

  
  



End file.
